Dragon Demonio Celestial
by KageSekai
Summary: Natsu tiene que regresar al pasado para evitar una gran batalla contra múltiples males, pero para eso, tendrá que olvidar todo lo que una vez le importo, mientras que entrena para salvar el futuro y a sus amigos, también obtiene nuevos compañeros, nuevas aventuras, un nuevo gremio y muchas cosas más.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- Dragón Demonio Celestial.**_

 _ **Resumen: Natsu tiene que regresar al pasado para evitar una gran batalla contra múltiples males, pero para eso, tendrá que olvidar todo lo que una vez le importo, mientras que entrena para salvar el futuro y a sus amigos, también obtiene nuevos compañeros, nuevas aventuras, un nuevo gremio y muchas cosas más.**_

 _ **Fic: Fic de Fairy Tail con otros animes.**_

 _ **Parejas: Lo decidiré más adelante.**_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_** _ **.- El Viaje En El Tiempo y Las Consecuencias.**_

En lo que una vez fue uno de los más hermosos lugares de todo Fiore o mejor dicho casi todo Fiore era un caos, muertos por todas partes, iglesias quemadas, el cielo rojo, edificios destruidos y sobre todo, la desesperación.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde el evento de los dragones y el Rouge Futuro que escaparon y se escondieron tras las peleas de los 7 dragones contra los 7 asesinos de dragones, escaparon ya que la pelea fue muy larga y extensa para todos los bandos, unos meses después el evento de Tártaros que los de Fairy casi logran derrotar, pero si ni hubiera sido por Rouge y sus 7 dragones como los 5 dragones de los asesino de 1ra generación, no pudieron haber detenido el plan [Face] y sobre todo la pelea de Acnologia que se llevó la vida de Igneel, para que siguieran con la batalla contra el imperio Alvarez.

Pero eso no era todo, que pasaba si juntamos un nuevo gremio oscuro que si bien no es nada raro, que el maestro del mismo sea Grey Fullbaster el nuevo o único y 1er maestro si lo era, pero que paso para que eso sucediera, eso era el despertar del más poderoso demonio de los libros de Zeref, E.N.D o Etherias Natsu Dragneel quien era el único sobreviviente aparte del ex-mago de Fairy Grey del ex gremio de mago Fairy Tail, ya que por la pelea solo quedaban como a lo máximo 500 magos vivos de Gremios, claro que habían más magos, pero todos o débiles o siendo niños a punto de morir.

Pero uno de los premios se lo llevaban los dioses que bajaron del cielo o sus mitologías para combatir contra la humanidad, no todos pero la mayoría de los dioses así lo quiso, incluso el ser más poderoso quien tenía sus manos llenas de sangre quien peleaba contra su mejor amigo, después de haber matado a su hermano, estaba en una pelea de maldición contra magia.

Gray quien mostraba molestia al ver como el hielo de su padre, el hielo que debía matar demonios no funcionaba en un demonio y al que más quería matar, su desesperación era insensata, mato a la mujer que amaba, juvia, para poder obtener otro poder y aun con el agua convertido en bendición por un dios de la luz no dañaba al mago/demonio.

Natsu quien tomo el segundo de debilidad de su enemigo alzo su mano y asesino a Grey con él, eso claro no acabaría con el gremio, sin duda vendrían a matarlo, ahora solo faltaba vencer a Acnologia, Rouge y los 7 dragones para luego tomar control de Álvarez y pelear contra los dioses… pero si su misión era tan relativamente fácil sus lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, acaso era por haber matado a Grey, haber matado a Zeref, ser el único sobreviviente de Fairy, que su marca desapareciera cuando se convirtió en E.N.D, que no pudo salvar a nadie en todo el tiempo que estuvo vivo, acaso una, acaso otra o todas esas eran los motivos del abandono.

Natsu no sabía qué hacer, pero continuó caminando, como si no fuera a hacer nada más, tal vez era el dolor de estar solo… sí, eso era muy probable, el sentirse solo sin nadie a quien llamar amigo, alguien con quien reírse, alguien con quien jugar o retar a una pelea… nadie.

Entonces miro el mar teñido de rojo, ni la vida marina se salvó, el cielo, la tierra y el mar todo era rojo como la sangre, Natsu cerró los ojos y camino.

– Crees que llegaras a algún lado de esta forma – Pregunto una voz femenina que Natsu reconoció e ignoro – Sabes que aun si me ignoras no desapareceré y te encontrare y que soy con la única que puedes hablar, maestro.

– Yo no soy tu maestro, Mard Geer los engañó a todos, él fue el verdadero fundador no yo – Dijo Natsu a la sombra debajo de un árbol.

– Pero ahora eres el único y el más fuerte de los demonios de Zeref, lo que te convierte en el nuevo líder del _**[Tártaros]**_ y el líder de los Etherias, así que tienes que tomar el control de Álvarez y luego derrotar a los dioses y hacer tuyo el mundo mi gran rey E.N.D – Dijo la joven saliendo mostrando a una joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos quien llevaba un Yukata corto de estampado de leopardo y con unos accesorios de cuernos en la cabeza.

– Eso no me importa, aunque si sea mi plan, no pienso convertirme en el maestro de Tártaros, ya lo he dicho Seilah – Dijo Natsu a la Etherias sobreviviente del Tártaros.

– No digas eso, por fin encontré a unos Etherias y demonios normales, como a la vez a dragones que nos ayudaran contra Acnologia y más, me he esforzado por usted, mi maestro, el Tártaros regresara y usted lo liderara como el demonio mas poderoso del libro de Zeref – Dijo el demonio como un berrinche.

Natsu suspiro, no tenía ganas de tener esa discusión ahora, pero de la nada una gran tormenta golpeo el lugar, lo que alertó a Natsu por el ataque de un dios del clima, Seilah también se preparó y pelearía con su maestro pero entonces algo pasó, un potente rayo verde los golpeo.

Natsu y Seilah miraron el entorno, no era nada, solo nada, todo era blanco, de la nada todo se volvió el espacio con infinidades de estrellas y galaxias, a la vez que también un ser bajo o más bien se acercó a los 2, era enorme.

Era de un color verde de ojos negros, su cuerpo era como una serpiente con 4 pequeñas garras, Natsu lo reconoció como un dragón occidental por su larga forma, su poder mágico era más grande que el de Acnologia y el de Igneel, posiblemente era un poco más fuerte que él (Natsu al ser Natsu y E.N.D, tiene un poder mágico superior al de Acnologia, sería al punto de igualarse a Draig o Albion de DxD, posiblemente cerca de Ophis sin todos sus poderes), el ser se puso delante de los 2 demonios y dijo.

– _**Mi nombre es Shenlong, el dragón que cumple deseos y por órdenes de un dragón superior, enviare a Natsu Dragneel al pasado con su poder y recuerdos a su yo más joven, si es que el mago acepta esta oferta –**_ Dijo el dragón verde a los 2 presentes.

– Porque me mandarían al pasado como si nada, acaso para eso no era mejor usar a Eclipse – Tras decir eso Natsu pensó – "Porque mierda no he usado Eclipse, idiota".

– _**El rey dragón del peligro, Megidramon ha aceptado que el equilibrio del mundo está en peligro por la repentina fuerza de los dragones y la energía en este mundo es muy peligrosa, por eso para evitar que los eventos pasen y se detengan, mandemos al mejor de los magos a un tiempo donde pueda salvar el destino del mundo y Megidramon lo ha elegido a usted y a Grey y dado que Grey Fullbaster está muerto, usted será enviado al pasado para salvar el futuro en su presente –**_ Explico Shenlong a Natsu.

– Entonces puedo salvar a todos u cambiar el futuro – Pregunto Natsu al dragón delante de él.

– _**Sí, pero serás enviado a una edad muy joven a tu yo de un mes en Fairy Tail, las acciones que tomes, las palabras que uses y todas las cosas que hagas cambiarán el futuro tuyo y de quienes te rodean, piensa que hacer, te daré el tiempo que quieras para que puedas responder –**_ Dijo el dragón desapareciendo del mundo inexistente.

Natsu pensaba en que podía hacer, salvar a Jellal y evitar la torre del paraíso, salvar a Layla para que Lucy sea feliz con ella, evitar que Ur muera por Deliora, salvar a los padres de Grey de Deliora, entrenar y destruir el Tártaros, evitar que Laxus haga el combate de hadas, salvar a Edolas antes de que usen a los Exceed, detener a Acnologia, decirles a los otros 4 asesinos sobre sus dragones, evitar que Ultear se vaya con Grimoire, eran muchas cosas, pero ninguna posible sin interferir en otra.

No podía ayudar a Grey ya que es un mes después de entrar al gremio, Grey ya estaba en el gremio por la muerte de sus padres y de Ur, por lo cual Ultear ya estaba en Grimoire Heart, no podía destruir a todo el Tártaros sin esperar represalias a los muy jóvenes magos sin pérdidas, no podía salvar a Jellal al ser controlado por Ultear y creer en una falsa libertad, no sabía dónde se encontraba Rouge o Sting ni Gajeel de jóvenes, no sabía cómo ir a Edolas y detenerlos o un solo plan que funcione, hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

– Deje Fairy y vaya al Tártaros tomando el lugar de E.N.D y lidere a los demonios del libro de Zeref – Seilah dijo a Natsu su plan.

Natsu decidió no escucharla, al fin y al cabo era su decisión, tras unos minutos apareció el mismo dragón verde, el cual miro a Natsu y preguntó _**– ¿Ya te has decidido?**_

– Sí y pienso ir al pasado – Dijo con mucha determinación.

1 Entonces así será – Dijo creando un círculo mágico con la imagen e un reloj y un potente rayo verde los golpeo y los hizo desaparecer a los 2.

Shenlong volteo al sentir una presencia conocida y cuando giro miro a un dragón con cola de serpiente con la punta en una punta sobre otras 4 punta como una flecha, su cuerpo era rojo carmín, de cintura para arriba era la de un torso casi humano muy musculoso lleno de escamas rojas, el pecho era tapado por un tipo de armadura blanca sujetada por unos hilos en forma de huesos de costillas y en el centro una imagen de 1 triangulo invertido y en cada punta un nuevo triangulo y en medio un circulo de color rojo escarlata en sus brazos una armadura roja y en la hombrera un emblema con el mismo dibujo del pecho pero con el emblema dorado y en sus brazos salían 2 filosas cuchillas, su cuello tenía partes negra como en las uniones de su cuerpo, en su cara varios y afilados colmillos aunque en su nariz tenía 4 colmillos y sus ojos eran de un color rojo, en su espalda 2 alas de color amarilla y los huesos rojos, el miraba a Shenlong.

– _**Tal y como deseaste, envié a Natsu al pasado, así que cuáles son tus otros 2 deseos Megidramon –**_ Pregunto Shenlong al rojizo dragón.

– _**Déjame pensar –**_ Dijo retirándose del lugar, causando un suspiro en el verdoso dragón.

* * *

 _ **-EN MAGNOLIA MÁS ESPECÍFICAMENTE FAIRY TAIL-**_

En el gremio más destructivo y fuerte de todo Fiore, se encontraba como siempre en una batalla campal por quien sabe que motivo y quién sabe quién la inicio, pero desde la llegada de un mago peli rosa quien era el alma de Fairy en su forma más pura, el gremio se había vuelto más animado que nunca.

Más por su rivalidad con el mago de hielo Grey Fullbaster, pero actualmente se encontraba Natsu frente a frente con Erza, la maga conocida como Titania la reina de las hadas y uno de sus más grandes rivales, entonces ambos se prepararon para la batalla, la cual llamó la atención de todos, incluso la del maestro que par hacerlo mejor y más divertido dijo.

– Natsu, si logras vencer a Erza, te nombrare un mago Clase-S – Dijo Makarov y vio como eso aumentaba el deseo de ganar de Natsu.

Natsu se lanzó rápidamente contra Erza y al ver eso, esquivo y dejó noqueado a Natsu fuera del gremio, eso dejo un gota de sudor en todos, pero algo que nadie imaginó sucedió.

Un gigantesco rayo, tan grande como para asesinar a un adulto mago de magia de rayo de la Lacrima de Dragón Slayer, cayó sobre Natsu, todo el mundo se asustó, haciendo sentir mal a Erza, aun cuando no fue su culpa directamente, fue su culpa indirectamente, incluso Laxus tuvo un poco de miedo.

Cuando el rayo desapareció entonces vieron a Natsu inconsciente en el suelo y rápidamente Makarov fue junto con Laxus, Gildarts, Erza, Grey, Lisanna, Mirajane y Elfman a la enfermería para ver a Natsu, pero como estaba inconsciente eso sería algo problemático, por lo cual solo pudieron hacer una cosa, ir por Porlyusica-san y pedirle ayuda, pero cuando Natsu detuvo a Makarov tomándolo de la mano y parándose, para tranquilidad de Erza.

– Natsu estas bien que alivio – Dijo Makarov.

– Sí, es un alivio verlo – Dijo con tristeza Natsu o más bien… nostalgia, lo que dejó confundidos a todos – Ji-san, quisiera hablar contigo en privado – Dijo Natsu con una voz cansada.

Todos a excepción de Makarov salieron, entonces Makarov hablo.

– Qué pasa Natsu – Pregunto preocupado Makarov a su hijo.

– Tengo que contarle algo – Dijo con tristeza y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Natsu salió del cuarto de la enfermería con paso calmado y un poco lento, no por el rayo, ya que no afectó su cuerpo, sino por el cansancio psicológico que tuvo que pasar, al bajar miro con una sonrisa nostálgica a todo mundo, desde Wakaba y Macao como las más jóvenes como Levy, todo con una actitud animada de siempre, eso solo causo una sonrisa apagada en Natsu, una triste, nostálgica y dolorosa sonrisa estaba grabada en su cara, pero en su mente el llanto, las súplicas y las muertes de todos ellos.

Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Grey, Laxus, Gildarts, Kana, Elfman, Levy, Macao, Wakaba miraron a Natsu y se sentían raros al ver esa sonrisa apagada del que se podría considerar el alma de Fairy, que ocasiona esas dudas, entonces Erza al sentirse más culpable que nadie, se acercó a Natsu.

– Natsu te encuentras bien – preguntó la reina de las hadas al dragón.

–…– Natsu no dijo nada, miro con ojos analíticos y algo oscuros con mucha tristeza a la maga de re-equipo, pero negó rápidamente, señal que nada le pasaba y dijo – Nada, solo pensaba en algo que platique con el maestro, pero no creo que sea nada importante, pero me recuperare pronto y te venceré en un duelo Erza – Dijo con un ánimo parecido al que una vez tuvo en ese tiempo, Erza sonrió al ver al Natsu de siempre.

– No te cansas de perder mocoso de pacotilla, además no es una pelea si te vencen de un solo golpe – Dijo de manera burlona la joven maga de posesión demoníaco al rey de los demonios, claro que sin saberlo.

– Que has dicho, yo lograría vencerte sin la más mínima oportunidad – Dijo Natsu con su forzada actitud infantil.

– Claro como si pudieras, ni siquiera puedes con la gorda pelirroja – Dijo Mirajane molestando a Erza.

– Que has dicho anoréxica – Pregunto molesta la maga pelirroja a la peli blanca.

– Bueno, creo que lo mejor es irme ahora – Dijo Natsu retirándose como muchos hombres al sentir la tenebrosa aura asesina que rodeaba a las 2 magas.

Happy voló a donde estaba su padre, pero Natsu le dijo algo que Happy obedeció, por lo cual Natsu no tendría problemas, entonces se retiró del gremio y camino hasta su casa, con una sonrisa apagada al saber que su plan se pondría en acción.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Fairy organizó una fiesta al estilo Fairy, mucha gente asistió al gremio, magos errantes que pasaban, magos que sentían curiosidad de las fiestas, los integrantes del gremio y muchas personas más, pero faltaba una persona y era el padre del gato azul volador, quien se encontraba con su madre en ese momento.

Natsu Dragneel no se encontraba en el gremio, aun si solo llevaba unas semanas en Fairy, este vino tarde o no vino, lo que preocupó a algunos de los magos le preocupaba, más porque ni Happy sabía dónde estaba su padre.

Tras a llevar un rato, Makarov Dreyar, el maestro de Fairy Tail se puso de pie en la taberna y llamo a todos sus hijos, los cuales fueron con el 3er maestro y este dijo.

– Esta fiesta es una fiesta de despedida de un mago que deja hoy no solo el Gremio sino también la ciudad, uno de sus hermanos no se encuentra en el gremio por que ayer descubrí muchas cosas y platicando, el me pidió hacer una fiesta donde se retiraría, ese mago deja hoy de ser del gremio, pero no olviden que siempre será su familia, el regresara si lo decide, por eso en esta fiesta nos despedimos del mago de fuego Natsu Dragneel – Con esas palabras del maestro los magos estaban boquiabiertos.

Ese niño imperativo que fácilmente se podría llamar el alma de Fairy había dejado Fairy, eso no se lo creía nadie, menos al ver que Happy estaba en Fairy con Lisanna, eso no podía ser cierto, pero nadie había visto a Natsu en todo el día, por lo cual el 1ro en hablar fue el mago de hielo el mejor amigo como rival de Natsu, Grey.

– Porque motivo ese cerebro de llamas se fue, eso es imposible, no hay forma de que dejara el Gremio así como así, debe haber un motivo – Dijo Grey exigiendo una explicación.

– Lamento decir que solo unos pocos magos Clase-S tiene derecho a saber esa información, ni yo mismo quiero creerlo, pero esa fue la decisión de Natsu y por lo que creí, la mejor – Dijo Makarov triste recordando lo que paso con Natsu el día anterior.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK.**_

En la enfermería se encontraba Natsu con Makarov, pero este estaba escuchando la historia de Natsu, quien en un inicio no le creía, pero conforme avanzaba, muchas cosas que solo el gremio sabría y el maestro tendrían derecho a conocer, le decía que era verdad, aterrado por eso, Natsu dijo.

– Dejare el Gremio – Makarov casi se queda calvo por completo al escuchar esa palabras – Yo no soy humano, soy el hermano de Zeref, por mi culpa Grey y Lyon perdieron a sus maestra, Grey incluso a su familia, tuvimos que pelear y lo mate, por mi culpa Erza sufrirá, Layla murió por cumplir su misión, no puedo ser más un Fairy – Dijo eso con tristeza.

Cuando Natsu llego sonrió, era su familia, estaba bien, viva y coleando, pero con un oscuro pasado y todo por su culpa, muchos sufrieron y sufrirán por él, no podía hacer que sufrieran eso.

– Natsu, tu eres mi hijo y todas esas cosas no las podías haber predicho o pedido y menos evitado, pero dado a que no pareces cambiar de opinión lo permito, pero lo niego a la vez – Natsu no entendió lo que el maestro quiso decir, por lo cual Makarov lo aclara – Te puedes ir y "unirte" a otro Gremio, pero conservaras la marca de las hadas, serás un miembro de Fairy, puedes ponerte otra marca, pero tendrás otra que jamás se quitara, eso demostrara que era de esta gran familia – Natsu asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

* * *

En las afueras de Magnolia se encontraba Natsu quien vestía un suéter rojo con botones de oro y un pantalón largo color café, sus cabello rosado alborotado y sus ojos antes ónix, ahora eran rojos como la sangre, el caminaba con un rumbo claro… El Cielo y su Reino.

* * *

 _ **Con Esto concluyo el capítulo de este nuevo y mi 10mo fic de Fairy Tail, espero les guste sin más que decir… Adiós.**_

 _ **ESPEREN…**_

 _ **Se me olvidaba, la serie será Harem y diré las personas que ya pensé para el Harem y una que otra pareja (No diré todas porque no sé qué personajes usare y con quien juntarlas).**_

 _ **GaVia (Gajeel x Juvia), LyRen (Lyon x Karen (La antigua maestra de Loke)), Elfgreen, SaiKe (Sairaorg x Fem. Loke) y esas son las parejas que tengo planeadas y creo que ya saben uno de los animes con los que se une Fairy Tail verdad… aunque creo que saben 3 por 2 dragones, Jajajaja.**_

 _ **Harem de Natsu (Que tengo planeado, cualquiera puede cambiar, ser reemplazado o entrar si quieren pinar háganlo en los comentarios): Erza, Mira, Wendy, Lucy, Ultear, Ur, Virgo y Aries y estas son las que pienso poner, no sé si serán todas, ustedes digan si quieren a otra maga, demonio o personaje de otro anime en el Harem, estoy abierto a ofertas.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, adiós y dejen un Review si quieren, nos leemos la próxima.**_


	2. Chapter 2

******_888.- Me alegro que te haya gustado._**

 **** ** _.- Me alegro que te guste mi fic, pero ese será más adelante._**

 ** _Armagedn 50.- Son buenas personas, pero déjame ver, el Harem se encontrara (↓) abajo._**

 ** _Zeref Slayer99.- Gran nombre de usuario para empezar, y como dije arriba, los pensare, si están se verá en el Harem (_** ** _↓)._**

 **** ** _.- Me alegro te guste el fic y claro, porque no._**

 ** _Hollow2.- Para empezar, está muy Kawaii tú imagen de perfil *o*, y si, nada más que tendrás que esperar un poco con eso hasta que vea como ponerla._**

 ** _Artamiel19.- Me alegro y sobre el tiempo… eso es un tema delicado, pero bueno, sí habrá Lemon… pero más tarde posiblemente._**

 ** _Ayanami99.- Claro compa, no hay problema, solo que déjame tiempo de ver como la meto, sin más que decir me alegro que te guste el fic._**

 ** _Y a todos los que no nombre quiero que sepan que me alegra leer sus comentarios, sin más que decir, que disfruten del Fic._**

* * *

 ** _Harem de Natsu: Erza, Mira, Wendy, Lucy, Ultear, Ur, Virgo, Aries, Seilah, Kyouka, Halibel, Kuroka y Irene (No está decidido si va a ser todo o habrá más, son libres de opinar personajes para el Harem y se consideraran el ponerlas)._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1.- El Gremio, La Alianza Y El Desfile._**

El reino de Fiore con un continente neutral con una población de más de 17 millones de habitantes, un reino donde existe la magia, la cual es vendida o comerciada como cualquier otro producto, al punto de ser algo ordinario en la vida de todo el mundo, pero aquellos que se ganan la vida con ella son nombrados como magos.

Los magos se reparten trabajos por pedido en lugares que se llaman Gremios, donde no solo obtienen los trabajos y sus recompensas sino también conocen a otros magos y se juntan para cumplir las misiones y forman equipos, lo que es muy útil ya que existen diferentes gremios en todas partes del reino.

Pero no todo es luz o de color rosa, también hay quienes no respetan las reglas y se les considera un Gremio Oscuro y son cazados por misiones del consejo mágico a otros magos, en diferentes gremio, pero como el consejo de los magos que son los responsables de la paz y la armonía, también existía un gran terreno en los gremios oscuros y esa era nombrada la _[Alianza Baram]_ conformada por 8 Gremios Oscuros muy poderosos.

Esos 8 gremios eran [ _ **Orochi Fin], [Uchiha Me], [Los Younko], [Kaohs Bragade], [Akatsuki], [Spectre], [Ouken] y [Purgatory]**_ , aunque en un inicio debían ser solo 3 y esos eran _**[Oracion Seis], [Tártaros] y [Grimoire Heart]**_ , pero algo pasó y esos 3 gremios oscuros jamás existieron.

Y ustedes se preguntaran… porque esos gremios no existen en la actualidad…

La respuesta está en los Gremios oficiales que todo mundo adora, entre ellos los más famosos son _**[Fairy Tail]** _ el gremio más poderoso, animado y destructivo de todo Fiore, _**[Lamia Scale], [Blue Pegasus], [Sabertooth], [Mermaid Heels], [Quatro Cerberus], [Los Shichibukai], [El Seireitei], [Los 5 Kages], [Las 3 Fricciones]**_ y el más nuevo de todos los gremios y uno muy conocido _**[El Hyakki Yako]**_ quien era uno de los más poderosos, cualquiera que entrara era nombrado como _ **[Mago Celestial]** _ ya que solo el líder superaba en poder al 1er mago santo.

Ahora, como, quien y cuando abrieron tal gremio, esa es la historia que sabrán en este instante y esto empieza una semana después de que Natsu Dragneel dejará el gremio de Fairy Tail y cumpliera la misión que tenía del dragón del peligro Megidramon.

* * *

 ** _-*-*-*-*UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS DE QUE NATSU DEJARÁ FAIRY TAIL-*-*-*-*_**

En una cueva en una isla situada cerca de Hargeon se encontraba un barco oscuro con partes rojas y con unas alas rojas en la parte trasera y con la parte delante con una imagen en blanco y unos decorados igual blancos, cerca de ahí un joven de cabello rosado que llevaba una capucha negra pero dejando la cara, la cual tenía unos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada y una bufanda blanca quien miraba el barco.

* * *

En el barco en la cubierta superior se encontraban 8 personas uno era un joven de 12 años de cabello plateado con lentes y ojos color negros quien vestía una camisa azul oscura y un pantalón gris, él era el mago Rustyrose, luego una joven de cabello rubio y ojos rojos quien vestía con una toga negra con naranja y tenía un collar con forma de flama negra, él era el mago Zancrow, seguido estaba un hombre-cabra con traje elegante con lentes oscuros, él era Capricornio o Zoldio, luego estaba un hombre robusto de cuerpo blanco entero de ojos marrones que solo vestía con un tipo de capa y un taparrabos o algo parecido, él era Kain, después un hombre de cara rara de cabello negro en una cola de caballo quien llevaba un traje casi parecido al de un monje con la imagen de un sol negro y una chamarra que estaba suelta al aire, él era el 2do comandante Bluenote.

Después un joven de cabello café con un cuerpo moreno de ojos cafés quien vestía una camisa verde y un pantalón café, en su cara debajo de su ojo derecho una línea morada y unos pendientes, él era Azuma.

Las últimas 2 eran una joven de cabello negro azabache en 2 coletas que usaba un vestido azul y sus ojos eran de un color rojo como el vino y ella era Ultear Milkovich y a su lado estaba una niña de la edad de Wendy de cabello rosado y ojos esmeraldas que usaba un vestido rosa y unos auriculares como a la vez unos accesorios en forma de las doradas, ella era Meredy.

Frente a ellos estaban el líder y el maestro del gremio oscuro y futuro líder de uno de los 3 grandes pilares de la _[Alianza Baram]_ , de cabello y larga barba blanca con un bigote, que usaba un casco con cuernos una camisa roja y un pantalón negro y una capa negra, él era Hades Purehito.

De la nada un golpe sonó en la puerta al centro de la nave, la cual se empezó a derretir como si fuera helado y una sombra entró.

Todos se pusieron en posición de defensa, hasta que vieron entrar a un joven menor que Ultear quien usaba una capucha negra, el cual era Natsu Dragneel o más bien E.N.D en su cuerpo joven.

– Mierda, no puedo creer que me perdiera 5 veces – Suspiro el niño – Como sea al menos ya llegue a este lugar – Dijo con cansancio en su voz y se paró enfrente de Hades – Ha pasado tiempo, Purehito – Saludo Natsu al maestro quien alzó una ceja porque ese niño supiera su nombre – No espera, tu aun no me conoces – Dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza – Bueno creo que iré al grano de una vez…

– Quien eres tú, como entraste a mi nave, que quieres de mí y más vale que te prepares a morir si tus respuestas son equivocadas – Dijo Hades al mocoso delante de él.

– Acaso los malos no se cansan de dar promesas que no cumplirán – Dijo con un Suspiro Natsu – Entre a tu nave derritiendo la puerta con un fuego mayor al de la magma, no me preparare para nada, aun si fueras más fuerte no me ganaras, incluso puedo decirlo al saber que no lastimarías ni a Acnologia a mí, por favor – Dijo el burla pero poniendo serio a Hades – Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y lo que quiero es a tu gremio – y con una sonrisa que demostraba no mentía respondió a Hades, le respondió Natsu o E.N.D.

– Crees que te daré mi gremio así como así – Dijo levantando su poder mágico y creando una sombra demoniaca a su alrededor, peor E.N.D solo bostezo para sorpresa de todos.

– No me aterras Hades, yo tengo un poder superior a tuyo y si no me escuchas por las buenas te hare entender por las malas – Dijo aumentando su magia y superando la de Hades en menos de un minuto, todo el barco y alrededor estaba temblando violentamente tras la liberación de magia, incluso Hades acepto que aun con su corazón de demonio no ganaría ni sobreviviría a un solo ataque del niño y se detuvo – Bien ya que lo entendiste – Dijo Natsu quitando su poder mágico y mirando al mago – Mi nombre completo es E.N.D que significa Etherias Natsu Dragneel…

– Espera, esto es un ataque del Tártaros, pero ese supone que los gremios oscuros no nos atacamos – Dijo Hades indignado con los demonios del Tártaros.

– Eso es más o menos cierto – Dijo Natsu confundiendo a Hades – Yo soy el "maestro" del gremio Tártaros – Eso impresiono a todos, "alguien tan joven es un maestro y más aún, un demonio" eso eran los pensamientos de todos – Se lo que piensan y es una larga historia – Dijo Natsu con un suspiro – Pero antes…

Dijo Natsu que esquivó un golpe de Bluenote y de Kaen, quienes cuando se acercaron a Natsu, entonces un aura de color negro salió de su cuerpo y los rodeo a ambos y de la nada cayeron al suelo sin vida.

– Magia de la vida y muerte… pero esa magia solo la conoce Zeref – Dijo Purehito sorprendido de lo que vio.

– Y eso es verdad, pero yo poseo la misma sangre que Zeref – Ninguno de los presentes entendió lo que Natsu dijo – El nombre verdadero o completo del mago Zeref es… Zeref Dragneel y yo soy su hermanito – Eso dejo con la boca abierta a todos.

– Pero porque Zeref convertiría a su hermano en un demonio – Pregunto uno de los magos de Hades en este caso Azuma.

– Para salvarlo – Y una vez más el misterio apareció – Bien les contare todos desde un inicio.

Natsu termino de contar la historia de su hermano y la suya, basta decir que Hades no se lo creía en un inicio pero tuvo que dar su punto bueno al ver que si era el hermano de Zeref, entonces pregunto en que podía ayudarle además de dar a su gente y E.N.D respondió.

– Quiero crear un Gremio nuevo y quiero que ustedes y otros magos se unan, así que quiero que disuelvas a **_[Grimoire Heart]_ ** y se unan a mi gremio – Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

Lo pensaron pero no tardaron, delante de ellos estaba un monstruo en forma de niño, quien a su vez superaba no solo a Acnologia sino a Zeref también, entonces no era opción de negarse, además si eran entrenados por él, entonces porque no, de por sí, con eso al menos no perderán la vida.

Rápidamente la marca del gremio oscuro desapareció de todos sus miembros y Hades explico todo, pero solo un .5% se quedó tras saber que el hermano de Zeref era el nuevo maestro del futuro gremio, pero a Natsu poco le importaba la cantidad, entonces ordeno a Hades que fijara rumbo a Tártaros para tomar su lugar como el líder de los demonios.

Natsu se dirigió a un cuarto que no parecía ser usado y se acostó con el rostro verde tras sentir el movimiento del barco, pero de la nada 2 olores le llegan a la nariz y se para al ver entrar a Ultear y Meredy, quienes lo miraban con algo de miedo pero mucha curiosidad infantil en los rojizos ojos de Ultear y en los Jade de Meredy.

– Que los trae a mi cuarto, Meredy, Ultear – Pregunto Natsu sorprendiendo a las 2 féminas.

– Como sabes nuestros nombres – Pregunto Ultear viendo su distancia del joven peli rosa.

– Las conozco a ambas muy bien, pero como lo sé… no me creerían si se los dijera – Dijo el joven demonio a las 2 magas.

– Ya te creemos que eres el hermanito de Zeref – Dijo Ultear aun sospechosa del joven pilo rosa, pero el apunto sus lados de la cama y Ultear dijo – Qué.

– Sí quieres saberlo siéntense junto a mí, me gustaría volver a pasar tiempo con ustedes 2 – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa marca Dragneel que sonrojo a las 2 féminas quienes con duda se sentaron con el mago.

Natsu contó que venía del futuro y cómo las conoció y cómo fueron, claro que para Ultear y Meredy el inicio las confundió por la forma en que las trataba, después de saber que paso entonces sonrieron y se alegraron, pero entre más avanzo la historia, Natsu golpeó a Ultear y la regañó por irse así, después los problemas y como un dragón envió su poder y conciencia al presente para proteger el futuro, claro que abrazo a Ultear y Meredy y dijo.

– Jamás se atrevan a separarse de mí, nunca, ustedes son 2 personas muy importantes para mí, así que no lo hagan – Dijo con una lágrimas en su cara mientras las féminas regresaban el cálido y dulce abrazo.

* * *

Tras una media hora en el cielo (Para disgusto de Natsu), llegaron a un cubo gigante donde se detuvo el barco y los magos salieron, donde estaban 9 personas esperando en tierra.

Uno era una esfera dorada con un casco y unas piernas muy flacas de rayas blancas y rojas, quien solo poseía un ojo, él era uno de las 8 puertas Franmalth, seguido estaba un joven de cabello rubio que tapaba su ojo derecho con un largo mechón que tenía en sus manos y pies partes negras, como a la vez tenía orejas y cola, él era Jackal, seguido estaba una masa de color gris con la cara puntiaguda y tentáculos en lugar de pies, tenía 4 manos y una cadena que iba desde la parte superior derecha hasta la parte inferior izquierda del abdomen, él era Ezel.

Luego una calavera con una túnica negra y un bastón negro con la punta dorada, usaba un casco dorado y tenía la boca costurada, el también portaba una túnica del patrón del tablero del ajedrez, él era Keyes, seguido un musculoso tiburón morado que usaba una chamarra atada por una x con 2 cinturones y un pantalón negro, en sus brazos tenía 2 aletas, en su cara un cuerno y como una barba una aleta de oro, su cuerpo era cubierto por duras escamas, él era Torafusa, seguido estaba una criatura parecida a un perro o león con un cuerpo fornido de cabello o pelaje rubio quien usaba solo un pantalón negro algo rasgado y unas botas marrones, él era Tempester.

Luego una joven mujer de cabello verde casi oculto por un casco, sus ojos eran azules y su cuerpo era detallado por un traje de una sola pieza color azul quien tenía ciertos rasgos como las manos y pies animales, usaba una capa, ella era Kyouka, a su lado se encontraba Seilah quien vestía un Yukata de leopardo dejando expuesto parte de su busto, quien a su vez tenía los ojos rojos puestos en el mago peli rosa.

Él ultimo mago era un joven hombre de cabello negro ondulado atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran de un negro como la noche sin estrellas, el vestía con una camisa morada debajo de un chaleco negro quien estaba debajo de una chamarra color negro con flamas moradas y un pantalón blanco quien llevaba en su manos un libro con las letras E.N.D.

– Que es lo que trae al gremio de _**[Grimoire Heart]** _ al _**[Tártaros]** _ – Pregunto el 2do maestro del gremio Mard Geer a los invitados.

– Alguien quiere hablar con ustedes – Dijo Purehito al líder del otro gremio quien alzo una ceja.

– Alguien quiere hablar con Mard Geer – Dijo en 3ra persona el actual líder – Y quien se supone que es – Pregunto mirando a Purehito quien se movió y dio paso al joven mago de 8 años – Que quiere un niño tan pequeño con Mard Geer – Pregunto con curiosidad.

– Mi reino – Dijo Natsu confundiendo a todo mundo – Dame el libro de E.N.D – Exigió Natsu pero esa "broma" que según creía Mard era no le parecía gracioso y menos a los demás miembros.

– Esto es una broma – Dijo Mard a los magos del gremio oscuro – Mard Geer no acepta… – No pudo continuar pues su cuerpo se movía – El cuerpo de Mard Geer se mueve por si solo – Dijo impactado el maestro del gremio.

– No puedo mover mi cuerpo – Dijo Torafusa y miro que nadie podía salvo su maestro quien no parecía ordenarlo y supuso algo – De que se trata esto Seilah – Dijo mirando a la demonio como todos los demás al verla libre de todo hechizo y mirando la escena.

– Por dios – Dijo en un suspiro cansado – Tardaste mucho – Dijo a Natsu mientras todos miraban a la culpable de todo esto – Se supone llegarías una semana antes, qué diablos te retraso tanto – Pregunto con una vena en la frente.

– No es mi culpa, tuve que hacer ciertas cosas y no fue fácil encontrar la nave de _**[Grimoire Heart],**_ así que no molestes Seilah – Dijo Natsu con cansancio en su voz.

– Tuvo que serlo, planee esto para su regreso y su despertar, pero no sirve de nada si usted no lo sigue – Dijo Seilah aun molesta – Pero como sea, al menos logramos las 1ras partes – Dijo cuándo Mard Geer entrego el libor a Natsu.

– Mard Geer no perdonará esta traición, Seilah… pero porque Mard Geer no puede escapar del Macro de Seilah – Pregunto Mard Geer al no poder creer la fuerza de la maldición de Seilah.

– Eso lo explicare tras acabar esto – Dijo Natsu mientras para sorpresa del maestro abrió el libro como si nada.

De la nada una luz iluminó el área y un poder demoníaco inimaginable se hizo presente, rodeando a Natsu con un fuego carmesí, entonces paso, su cuerpo creció un poco y su cabello también, el cual cambio de rosa salmón a rosa-rojo, en su cabeza 2 cuernos que daban con la punta hacía arriba, por el fuego intenso su ropa se destrozó pero en un instante se reemplazó o solo el pantalón, en su espalda, brazos, cuello, en partes de su cara en líneas finas, en sus piernas tenía escamas de un color rojo sangre y en su espalda 2 hermosas alas carmín sus ojos que eran de un verde jade ahora eran un intenso rojo escarlata y sus caninos fueron convertidos en colmillos como sus uñas en garras, en su hombro derecho estaba escrito en negro E.N.D.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver esa forma del antes joven de 8 años y ahora joven de 12 años, pero entonces los demonios del Tártaros al recuperar su movilidad el 1ro en actuar fue Mard Geer quien se inclinó, acto que copiaron los demás demonios.

– Usted es… – Dijo sorprendido Mard.

– Así es Mard Geer, yo soy el maestro del Tártaros, E.N.D su superior – Los demonios estaban impresionados de ver a su maestro por fin – Actualmente muchas cosas han pasado y por eso, les digo que voy a disolver el gremio y crear uno nuevo – Eso dejo en silencio a todo mundo – Les contare todo mientras nos dirigimos al mar de Magnolia, aún falta una última parte de mi plan – Dijo liderando a los demonios y humanos.

– Si no es mucha molestia… nos podría decir o explicar qué está pasando – Pregunto Mard Geer aun confundido.

* * *

Tras acabar de contar la historia de su despertar y su viaje como la línea original, entonces nadie supo que decir o cómo reaccionar, sino fuera porque Seilah aclaro todo y explico más cosas, nadie salvo Ultear y Meredy se lo hubiera creído, por lo que actualmente estaban encima de un tipo de torre en un mar, la cual en unos años sería conocida como la Rakuen no To y llevaría dolor a muchas personas y ese también era el lugar de la última parte de la misión de Natsu.

* * *

Natsu junto con Seilah, Mard Geer y Purehito entraron y vieron a muchos esclavos que los veían con ojos llenos de miedo, hasta que llegaron adonde estaban un grupo conformado de 7 personas.

Uno era un joven regordete de piel color canela con cabello en permanente color naranja con ojos azules y quien vestía un traje azul un poco sucio, él era Richard, a su lado un niño de cabello rapado quien vestía un traje de carreras, sus ojos eran cafés con unas cejas amarillas quien poseía una enrome nariz, él era Sawyer, seguido estaba un joven de cabello rojo con ojos azules rasgados quien vestía un traje de esclavo quien tenía una serpiente morada con él, él era Erik.

En medio de esos 3 y otros 3 a la derecha se encontraba un hombre de cabello plateado peinado hacía atrás, con ojos negros quien tenía 6 marcas en su cara, llevaba un abrigo blanco con un pantalón azul y unas botas cafés, él tenía un bastón en su mano y miraba con curiosidad a los líderes de 3 gremios oscuros, él era el futuro maestro de _**[Oracion Seis]**_ , nombre clave Brain.

A su izquierda estaba una joven de cabello plateado corto y ojos color azules quien vestía con un traje de esclavo, después estaba otra joven de cabello negro azabache y tenía sus ojos de un color rojo rubí, quien vestía como un esclavo, ellas eran Sorano y Macbeth.

A su lado estaba un mago de cabello azul con una marca en su cara en el lado derecho y sus ojos eran cafés, ella vestía un traje elegante azul, él era el futuro clon de un mago santo, Jellal Fernandes.

– Qué es lo que los trae a la torre del paraíso – Pregunto Brain a los magos líderes de 2 gremios oscuros.

– Vera, estamos aquí por órdenes de nuestro nuevo líder y parece que tiene algo que hacer en esta torre – Dijo Hades a Brain.

Natsu entonces se acercó a los 7 presentes quienes miraban al joven mago con curiosidad.

– Para prevenir ciertos incidentes futuros, deseo que ustedes, magos de esta torre se unan a mi nuevo gremio y para eso, vengo a traerles sus deseos – Dijo sorprendiendo a todos y más a Brain – Pero antes – Dijo mirando a Brain y una llamarada emergió del suelo calcinando su cuerpo entero para sorpresa de todos – Zero no es parte de mi plan y no puedo permitirme pasar un molesto rato con él – Dijo a lo que una vez fue Brain pero algo paso y es que de las cenizas apareció un libro parecidos a los _**[Etherias]**_ y este abrió el libro y lo reescribió.

Al cerrarlo y lanzarlo entonces Brain re-apareció pero con mucha paz como si no hubiera un maniático dentro de sí mismo, entonces Natsu dijo.

– Te he convertido en un **_[Etherias]_** con mi poder, ahora eres un demonio de los libros de Zeref básicamente, pero quite a Zero de tu cuerpo y solo quedas tú y te tengo una misión para ser maestro de un gremio – Informo Natsu a su creación quien miro a Natsu y asintió.

– Aceptare ser maestro de un gremio, será divertido y sin Zero por fin soy libre de pasado – Dijo con mucha alegría el también rejuvenecido ex-mago oscuro.

– Jellal – Dijo mirando al joven de pelo azul quien retrocedió un poco – La torre es innecesaria, Zeref está vivo y esto no te dará libertar, yo te enseñaré la libertad que buscas – Dijo pero Jellal no le creía – No soy un tirano ni alguien malo, toma mi mano y te mostraré una gran libertad y sino me crees, tus deseos para Zeref yo los cumpliré, ya que soy el hermanito de Zeref – Los niños estaban aterrados, pero Jellal se acercó y tomó la mano de quien es familiar de quien le dará libertad, pero entonces la maldición de su corazón desapareció y miro todo lo que hizo y se arrepintió – No te preocupes, los actos del pasado pueden ser cambiados con los actos del futuro – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa que relajo a Jellal.

– Muchas gracias por darme mi libertad – Dijo agradeciendo doblando su cuerpo con una sonrisa que Natsu devolvió.

– Richard – Llamo Natsu al niño quien lo vio con miedo – Te hermanito se encuentra en la torre, no tienes por qué pelear, cuando todo acabe, te llevare con él – Dijo con una suave sonrisa y los ojos del niño empezaron a llorar.

– Muchas gracias – Dijo al ver toda la honestidad del mago/demonio peli rosa.

– Sawyer yo te convertiré en la persona más velos del mundo, nadie podrá pararte… más que yo y quien sea más rápido que tú – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero el niño solo agradeció y se iba a la espalda de Natsu – Macbeth – Llamó a la joven de cabello azabache – Yo te llevare a un lugar donde podrás dormir todo el tiempo que quieras – Dijo y la joven lo miró con ojos dudosos, pero su sonrisa le decía que confiara en él – Ángel si vienes, te convertiré en un ángel… tal vez con unos toques de demonio, pero un ángel al fin y al cabo – Dijo nervioso por esa promesa que no sabía si se podía.

La niño lo miró y vio su sonrisa y sus ojos, eran como un héroe y se sonrojo, asintió y se fue con él, el único que quedaba frente a Natsu era un joven mago peli rojo con su serpiente.

– Si vienes te daré el poder de escuchar a Cubelios – Dijo tranquilamente a lo que el mago se puso detrás de él – Serás un gran y poderoso mago – Dijo Natsu al recordar su última batalla con el mago de veneno en su forma Etherias.

Natsu entonces bajó y trajo a más magos a su lado.

* * *

 ** _-*-*-*-*UNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS-*-*-*-*_**

En Crocus se encontraba un gran "festejo" por un gran miembro, que fue llamado un gremio de monstruos, el cual era un edificio de 4 pisos con una pintura negra con el letrero que decía **_[Hyakki Yako]_** que significaba (Desfile Nocturno De Centenares De Demonios) y que contaba con 22 magos con un poder bestial y con casi 75 magos bajo su nombre.

* * *

 ** _-*-*-*-*4 AÑOS DESPUÉS (TIEMPO ACTUAL)-*-*-*-*_**

Actualmente el gremio era el más poderoso de todo Fiore y el más misterioso, pues su poder incluso con el más débil era de un gran poder, el maestro jamás se presentaba a las reuniones y mandaba a alguien de su gremio para que fuera en su lugar.

También contaba con casi 300 magos de bajo nivel y contaba con 20 magos de clase-SS lo que en sí los volvía muy poderosos, pero su poder estaba fuera de nivel, incluso la maga más débil le daría pelea al 7to puesto de los magos santos.

Pero los del consejo con algunos maestros de otros gremios quieran conocer al mago más poderoso de todo el continente o quizás del mundo entero, entonces los líderes de los gremios nombrados en un inicio, los 10 magos santos y el consejo pidieron una audiencia con el líder del gremio quien acepto eso.

Entonces Makarov Dreyar con sus magos de clase-S Laxus, Mirajane (La malvada), Erza, Mystogan, Gildarts y como un invitado estaba Grey Fullbaster, futuro mago clase-s (Según él), tras ellos estaban el gremio de Quatro Cerberus que estaban el maestro Goldmine y 2 magos quienes eran Bacchus y Rocker y seguido de ellos estaban los magos de Phantom Lord liderados por su maestro José Porla quien traía a sus magos llamados [Elemento Four] quienes consistían en Totomaru, Juvia, Aria, Sol y Gajeel quien era el mago Clase-S más reciente.

Después el líder de Lamia quien era Ooba Babasaama y sus magos que consistían en Jura, Lyon, Sherry y una niña de nombre Sherria, después estaban los magos de Pegasus con su maestro Bob y sus magos Ichiya, Eve, Ren, Hibiki y Jenny y después el gremio Sabertooth liderado por Brian y sus magos Orga, Rufus, Sting, Rouge, Minerva y Dobengal, después el gremio de mujeres Mermaid liderada por Sakuya (Para saber de esta personaje busquen en Google Sakuyamon dolo que sin su máscara y con un flequillo que tapa su frente y de ojos verdes) con sus magas Kagura y Arania.

Después estaba el gremio de los Shichibukais liderados por Sengoku y estaban Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Akainu y Kizaru, después estaban magos del Seireitei que eran liderados por Yamamoto quien venía con Ukitake, Byakuya, Toshiro y Kempachi, tras ellos los del gremio de los 5 Kages quienes eran liderados por su maestra Kurama, quien venía con Tsunade, Mei, A y Isobu.

Los últimos en el lugar eran los magos del gremio de las 3 fricciones liderado por Dios y sus magos que lo acompañaban eran Michael, Sirzechs y Azazel.

Luego estaban los 10 magos santos, Makarov, José, Jura y God Serena son los que fueron de los 10 magos santos además de los magos del consejo.

Cuando entraron el gremio vieron a muchos magos quienes rápidamente vieron la puerta, todo era un lugar animado con un candelabro, lámparas y Lacrima por todo el lugar, además de muebles muy finos, restaurante, una gran sala de estar, un pasadizo a lo que decía la zona de juegos, un bar, un escenario y muchas cosas más, entonces una voz llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

– Bienvenidos a mi gremio, Consejo mágico y magos – Dijo una voz justo frente a ellos y miraron el lugar donde salía esas palabras – Yo soy el líder del gremio [Haki Yako] es un gusto conocerlos.

Todos mirón a un lugar iluminado por una vela quien mostraba para sorpresa de los magos de las colas de las hadas a un joven adolescente de cabello rosa con ojos rojos como la sangre quien tenía en su hombro derecho la marca que parecía el cuerpo de un demonio con un dragón alrededor, quien estaba sentado en un sillón con 2 jóvenes en sus brazos y una joven en sus piernas.

– Natsu – Dijeron las hadas al mago delante de ellos quien sonrió.

* * *

 ** _Con esto el capítulo de hoy, que tal le pareció, lamento que no hubiera peleas o cosas así, pero tenía que contar el cómo no se creó la verdadera Alianza Baram y los nuevos grupos, no describí a los personajes porque la mayoría los conoce y como eran muchos no quería gastar tiempo innecesario._**

 ** _En el próximo episodio inicia toda la serie y el 1er arco, el cual se llama…_**

 ** _"La Isla Del Fin" donde conoceremos a un Gremio Oscuro y nuevos enemigos como las alianzas entre Gremios, sin más que decir…_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**


	3. Chapter 3

Review:

: Me alegre que te haya gustado.

CodeBlack243: Pues eh aquí la respuesta.

* * *

Harem de Natsu: Erza, Mira, Wendy, Lucy, Ultear, Ur, Virgo, Aries, Seilah, Kyouka, Halibel, Kuroka e Irene.

 ** _(No está decidido si va a ser todo o habrá más, son libres de opinar personajes para el Harem y se considerarán el ponerlas)._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3.- Inesperados reencuentros y una alianza._**

En el gremio que era conocido y se conocerá como el gremio más poderoso de Fiore, donde se encontraba en un sillón un peli rosa de nombre Natsu, quien tenía a su lado a una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra larga con unos ojos rojos quien llevaba un kimono con estampado de leopardo y unos cuernos amarillos con la punta viendo al cielo, a su izquierda estaba una joven de cabello verde largo con ojos azules quien vestía con un traje de una sola pieza que tenía unas manos y unos pies no humanos, pero era muy hermosa, la última tenía el cabello negro atado dejando su regreso como 2 óvalos, tenía en su cabeza unas orejas de gato y 2 colas, llevaba un kimono negro con flores y una faja amarilla quien en su interior era de color rojo y que tenía unas grandes y voluptuosas delanteras, lo que sonrojo a muchos y otros maldijeron a Natsu.

– Quien eres tú – Pregunto el 1er mago santo God Serena a Natsu y este respondió con un suspiro.

– No acabo de decir que soy el maestro del gremio.

– Es imposible que un crio sea el mago más fuerte de Fiore – Dijo enojado God Serena.

– Sera acaso que quiere retarme – Dijo Natsu y vio como los ojos del 1er mago santo temblaban de ira – Kuroka, Kyouka, Seilah, lamento interrumpirlas pero podrían preparar el área – Pidió Natsu a las chicas a sus lados quienes asintieron – Prepararan el área donde combatiremos 1er mago santo – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa retadora.

– Bien por mí – Dijo God Serena muy enojado con Natsu.

Los magos no sabían si detener el duelo o verlo ya que era una batalla contra el 1er Mago Santo God Serena y el 1er Mago Celestial Natsu Dragneel, pero entonces una voz habló.

– Antes de empezar esa idiotez del mago santo, me presento joven líder del **_[Hyakki Yako]_** , mi nombre es Kurama el maestro de los ** _[5 Kages]_** – Se presentó un joven de cabello rojizo-naranja, con unos ojos color rojos con la pupila rasgada como la de un zorro quien tenía 3 bigotes en sus mejillas, quien llevaba un Yukata rojo con partes de fuego, su cuerpo era de una musculatura normal y además poseía un gran poder mágico – Ellos son mis magos acompañantes A, Tsunade, Mei e Isobu.

El 1ro de nombre de letra era un hombre de tez morena de cabello y barba rubia clara, quien usaba unos lentes negros y usaba una camisa blanca bajo una sudadera negra con unos pantalones negros con rayos al final y unos zapatos negros, quien tenía un gran poder mágico.

El 2do era un joven niño de por lo menos unos 12 años de cabello azul-morado bajo, que tenía su ojos izquierdo cerrado y su otro ojo era de un color amarillo, él llevaba una camisa azul oscura y una sudadera azul marina, en sus hombros y debajo de su boca un tipo de hueso de tortuga, luego un pantalón azul marino y unos zapatos verdes como un caparazón en su espalda, él era Isobu.

La siguiente era una joven de unos 19 o 20 años de cabello peli rojo con un mechón tapando su ojos izquierdo y su otro ojo era de un color jade, además de resaltar unos llamativos labios con lápiz labial rojo quien llevaba un tipo de kimono semi puesto dejando ver parte de sus pechos y un short que se veía de un lado del Kimono azul oscuro y unas mallas junto con unas zapatillas negras, ella era Mei Terumi.

La ultima era una hermosa joven de la misma edad que Mei, de cabello rubio y unos ojos de color almendras, quien llevaba una camisa blanca que resaltaba sus pechos copa-DD y una falda-short verde que dejaba notar las piernas de la joven y su gran y redondo trasero, quien tenía una marca en la frente, ella era Tsunade Senju.

Los 4 eran magos de clase-S en el gremio de Kurama.

– Entonces me presento yo ahora – Dijo un joven hombre de cabello negro en afro con un bigote y barba cerrada quien tenía unos ojos negros y unos lentes con una gaviota en su hombro y quien llevaba un traje blanco con un símbolo de una cruz con círculos en las puntas – Mi nombre es Sengoku y soy el líder del gremio **_[Shichibukai]_** y mis compañeros son Akainu, Kizaru, Boa Hancock y Dracule Mihawk.

Entonces el 1ro era un joven de cabello negro en forma de soldado con un traje rojo con una capa roja con estampado de magma, quien tenía los ojos negros, además de llevar unos guantes negros y un collar con una Magatama, él era Akainu.

El siguiente era un joven de cabello igual negro pero con una mirada despreocupada casi rapado, quien llevaba unos lentes amarillos y llevaba un traje amarillo con imágenes de luz, además de poseer una Magatama amarilla, él era Kizaru.

Luego estaba un joven de la edad de Natsu de cabello negro en punta para atrás quien tenía unos ojos anaranjados pero en el centro amarillo y con la forma de un halcón, llevaba un traje parecido a los que usaban los vampiros y portaba una enorme espada como tenía un enorme poder mágico, él era Dracule Mihawk, conocido como Taka no Me, el único mago llamado Mago Celestial fuera del grupo **_[Hyakki Yako]._**

Luego una hermosa joven de la edad de Mira y Erza, quizá la mujer más hermosa que Natsu haya visto, una largo cabello azabache que dejaba su frente visible, unos hermosos orbes chocolate con pupila rasgada quien tenía 2 aretes en forma de serpientes, quien llevaba un vestido morado con una imagen de una calavera y una serpiente, ella era Boa Hancock.

– Creo que es mi turno – Dijo un viejo hombre de casi 70 o 75 años calvo con una gran barba blanca y un bigote como sus cejas grises y también largas, quien materia los ojos cerrados que usaba Shihakusho negro y sobre él un Haori blanco de mangas largas – Mi nombre es Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai – Se presentó el viejo hombre – Y ellos son mis compañeros: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki y Jushiro Ukitake.

Él 1ro era un joven de casi 8 años de cabello blanco erizado quien tenía los ojos azules que a su vez llevaba el mismo traje que el de Yamamoto, mientras llevaba una espada en su espalda, además de dar una fría sensación, él era Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Otro era un joven de la edad de Natsu de cabello negro largo y lacio quien tenía los ojos negros y llevaba unos adornos en la cabeza de metal además de portar una espada y como Yamamoto y Toshiro llevaba el mismo uniforme si se le podía llamar así, él era Byakuya Kuchiki.

Entonces continúo un joven adulto no más de 20 a 22 años de cabello blanco largo y unos ojos color chocolate quien parecía muy delicado a la vez que demostraba un gran poder mágico, que llevaba la misma ropa que la de los otros 3 y usaba 2 espadas, él era Jushiro Ukitake.

El ultimo y el que más llamaba la atención de Natsu era un joven adolescente de cabello negro en puntas con cascabeles al final quien tenía un parche y su único ojos era de un color rojo rasgado quien llevaba el mismo uniforme salvo que sin las mangas, él era Kenpachi Zaraki.

– Parece que soy el ultimo – Dijo un joven hombre de no más 25 años de cabello azabache ondulado largo con unos ojos azules mar quien llevaba una túnica blanca – Mi nombre es Dios de la Rosa y ellos son mis magos y somos de las **_[3 Grandes Fracciones]_** , Azazel, Gabriel y Azazel. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

El 1ro era un joven de cabello largo rubio que llegaba hasta la espalda y tenía unos ojos cual zafiro, llevaba un traje elegante blanco y un abrigo blanco con plumas blancas al final.

El 2do era un joven de cabello negro con las puntas doradas quien tenía una cara de anfitrión de un bar quien llevaba un traje negro y un abrigo negro con plumas negras al fina.

El último era un joven de cabello carmesí y ojos verde topacio y poseía una cara bonita y dulce quien llevaba un traje rojo con un abrigo rojo con negro.

– Es un gusto conocerlos – Dijo Natsu – Como ya dije mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y soy el maestro de este gremio – Dijo con clara elegancia – Espero que podamos hablar durante un tiempo sobre cosas del futuro – Entonces Kuroka llegó.

– El campo está listo nya – Dijo la chica con orejas de gato a Natsu.

– Sígame God Serena – Dijo Natsu con cierto tono de burla que hizo enojar al rey.

Entonces todos los magos de los gremios y magos santos entraron al gran cuarto preparado y era enorme, pero una nube de polvo apareció, asustando a los presentes.

En medio del enrome campo de batalla estaban 2 dragones para sorpresa de todos.

Uno era de un color plateado, tenía 1 cuerno en la nariz pequeño y 2 en su nuca tenía un cuello un tanto largo que se unía a un cuerpo bien formado color plateado con el centro de una tonalidad más metálica, 2 brazos y piernas muy musculosas y una enorme cola la cual terminaba en la punta de una lanza de 3 picos.

Él otro era un dragón amarillo que tenía en su cara 3 cuernos en la cabeza quien tenía unos ojos azul-metálico que se unía a su cuerpo musculoso por un corto cuello, en sus brazos y piernas habían escamas que sobresalían y daban formas a aletas de un color negro, el estómago del dragón era negro como el azabache y tenía una cola con punta de flecha.

A sus lados habían 3 mujeres, del lado del dragón plateado eran una hermosa pelirroja de cabello largo que llegaba hasta los muslos y unos hermosos ojos verdes quien llevaba una armadura roja con gemas verdes, que aun con su armadura se dejaba ver unos pechos copa-E y un perfecto trasero.

Luego estaba una hermosa castaña de cabello largo de ojos marrones, quien llevaba una camisa blanca bajo una sudadera plateada y una falda blanca, sus pechos y trasero eran resaltados por sus ropas, sobre todo el trasero, ella tenía una espada en su espalda y un par de cuernos blancos sobre salir de su cabeza.

La ultima era una joven de cabello blanco con ojos azules quien llevaba una armadura blanca que dejaba ver unos resaltantes pechos Copa-D y un trasero de diosas, ella tenía en su armaduras gemas de color azul oscuro.

Ellas eran una de las magas de alto rango o solo la pelirroja y la peli blanca quienes eran Ddraig y Albion las dragones gemelas, además de estar Hyodou Iris (Fem. Issei), las 3 con carteles que decían "Ánimo Vali-sama" o "Gane Vali-sama" o "Si gana tendrá una buena noche y si pierde también Vali-sama" y con la imagen del dragón plateado.

En el lado contrario estaba otro grupo de 3 personas.

Uno era una joven de cabello negro corto con varios moños en su cabello quien tenía los ojos dorados rasgados quien llevaba una armadura negra por completo, a su lado una hermosa joven de la edad de Erza de cabello negro largo que tenía unos ojos marrones y llevaba un vestido azul con decoraciones de rosas blancas y piezas de ajedrez quien dejaba notar su gran pecho de una copa-DD como Erza y de ultimo estaba una hermosa joven de cabello morado y ojos verdes quien llevaba un traje de brujita con una gran sonrisa quien era un poco menor que todas las presentes.

Ellas eran magas del gremio pero salvo por la 1ra ninguna era una maga de clase-S, siendo desde la 1ra Vritra seguido de Tsubaki Shinra y de último Walburga quienes tenían en su mano como el equipo contrario carteles que decían "Ánimo Saji-sama" o "Usted puede ganar Saji-sama" o "Si gana tendrá una noche que no olvidará y si pierde también" con la imagen del dragón negro.

Y como los carteles de las fangirls decía, esos 2 dragones eran Saji Genshirou y Vali Lucifer 2 magos de clase-S del gremio.

– Saji, Vali – Llamo Natsu a los 2 dragones quien voltearon a verlo – Lamento decir esto, pero el entrenamiento termino, tengo una pelea que hacer – Tras esas palabras los 2 dragones asintieron y se separaron.

Entonces los magos se acercaron con cierto temor, solo para impresionarse al ver cómo los 2 dragones se convertían en jóvenes humanos, el dragón plateado se volvió un joven apuesta de cabello plateado desordenado con unos ojos azul mar quien llevaba una camisa negra de manga corta y un pantalón negro y su oponente en un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules eléctricos quien llevaba una camisa azul y un pantalón negro, ambos con un inmenso poder mágico.

– Usted va a pelear Master – Dijo Vali impresionado – La última vez que lo vi en este campo fue cuando tuvo que bajarle el humo a Jackal.

– Bueno el mago santo No.1 de Ishgar me lo pidió así que no envía otra opción – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

Entonces todos se dividieron y se acomodaron para ver la pelea en el campo a través de una Lacrima visión donde estaba el campo de batalla el lado de God Serena y el lado de Natsu.

Entonces ambos se prepararon para la pelea.

God Serena fue el 1ro en moverse lanzando un potente rugido de fuego y tras eso un gran pilar de tierra, para terminar con una gran aguja de agua que atravesaban a cualquier enemigo.

Tras eso empezó a reír, presumiendo ser el mejor mago de todo Ishgar, pero entonces el humo se desvaneció y mostraba a un Natsu intacto y toda un área destruida.

– Eso es todo – Dijo con burla para luego desaparecer.

God Serena buscaba con la mirada al mago quien ya estaba en su espalda y con parte de carne y el mago nombrado el mago más fuerte de todo Ishgar cayó muerto en ese momento.

Todo el mundo se quedó en un silencio total salvo por los magos que pertenecían al gremio sabiendo de la política de matar a magos inocentes, salvo que lo merezcan, entonces Natsu dijo con tranquilidad.

– Lamento que hayan presenciado eso, pero God Serena es un traidor y trabaja para el reino Álvarez y por eso tuve que eliminarlo ya que sería peligroso el que hablara de este gremio y de mi con su emperador – Se excusó el mago – Pero ya que los gremios se tomaron la molestia de verme, aceptare hablar con ustedes en un lugar… más privado – Dijo Natsu caminando.

Los líderes y miembros de otros gremios caminaron siguiendo a Natsu a un lugar del gremio.

* * *

Todos los invitados se encontraban en un bar escondido.

– Bueno, nunca me gusto ir con rodeos, me imagino que más de uno vino a hablar de algo conmigo – Dijo Natsu mirando a todos los maestros – Es ahora o nunca – Dijo Natsu a los maestros.

– Si vamos al punto, al menos yo sí – Dijo Dios al mago – Debido a ciertos motivos, una guerra sucederá entre nuestro Gremio y un Gremio Oscuro de la Alianza Baram y ya cuento con la ayuda de 3 gremios, pero su maestro dice puede pelear a la par con usted y si eso es cierto, desearía que me apoyara en la batalla que se acerca – Dijo como petición el maestro de las 3 Fricciones al rey de los demonios.

– Suena interesante, preparare a unos magos e iré cuando nos necesite – Dijo Natsu impresionando a los maestros y magos – Debido a mi fuerza, muchos magos nos temen y eso es aburrido, por lo cual para evitar eso, el unirnos a gremios que necesiten ayuda es algo que comúnmente hacemos con la idea de buscar rivales dignos… pero me imagino que no es el único con una pregunta o petición – Dijo Natsu sirviendo un muy caro y antiguo Vino a todos los magos.

– Yo quiero pedirle que deje a uno de mis magos quedarse en su gremio durante un tiempo y aprendan de este lugar, quiero que dejen de ser tan reservadas y se abran a la gente – Dijo Kurama tomando el vino y quedando con la boca en el suelo – Este vino sabe de dioses.

– Sí es que es muy antiguo – Dijo Natsu – Y no hay problema, a mis magos les encantara tener a personas de otros gremios en el gremio, por lo cual es una buena forma de que convivan con más gente y si no hay problemas podríamos entrenarlas – Dijo Natsu y Kurama asintió.

– Bien, avisaré cuando estén por salir y cuando llegarían y hacer todo eso y mandare además a una maga de Clase-S para que estén mejor y no vaya a pasarles nada, las dejo a su cuidado – Dijo Kurama a Natsu.

– No te preocupes, sigo con las mismas tradiciones con las que crecí en Fairy Tail – Dijo Natsu impresionando a todos al saber que tan joven maestro fue mago de Fairy – Por cierto, ha pasado un largo tiempo de verte Ji-chan, me alegro verte y que estés sano – Dijo mirando a Makarov quien sonreía al ver a su hijo una vez más – Se han vuelto fuertes – Dijo mirando a los magos de Clase-S y a Grey – Y Grey te pido que te pongas algo de ropa.

– Uh – Pregunto Grey para ver su estado de desnudez – En que momento – Dijo retirándose a buscar sus ropas.

Todo el mundo tenía una gota de sudor bajando de la cabeza al ver a tan especial mago.

– Natsu, has crecido en una forma que no me esperabas, pero estas bien con eso, Fairy siempre es tu familia y lo sabes – Dijo Makarov a su hijo.

– Lo sé muy bien Ji-chan, pero eso es algo que decidí por mí mismo – Dijo Natsu con seriedad en sus palabras y una suave sonrisa, sonrojando a las féminas del lugar – Como sea, disfrutemos de la reunión antes de que se vayan – Dijo el mago empezando con una fiesta comparable a la de Fairy.

* * *

 _ ***-*-*-*-*UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS*-*-*-*-***_

En un bosque en alguna parte de Ishgar se encontraban 10 sombras, 4 hombres y 6 mujeres.

Los hombres se conformaban con Natsu Dragneel, un joven de cabello peli rojo con ojos rojos como el vino y una tez morena que llevaba una camisa roja con la imagen de una serpiente y unos pantalones rojos con escamas de dragón rojo carmín, llevaba una serpiente morada y de último un abrigo blanco con el No. 1 en su espalda, él era el más fuerte de los magos clase-S del Hyakki Yako, Cobra Erik, seguido estaba Saji y Vali.

El grupo de mujeres constaba de Iris, Tsubaki, Kuroka, una hermosa joven de cabello negro largo que llegaba a la espalda quien llevaba un Yukata blanco con una faja negra y en su cabeza una tiara blanca, su piel tan pálida como la nieve y unos hermosos ojos rojos a su lada una hermosa mujer de joven apariencia de cabello igual negro azabache salvo que más corto que llegaba hasta el cuello, una piel igual pálida con uno ojos castaños quien llevaba una camisa corta que dejaba expuesto su ombligo y una short que resaltaba sus bien formadas piernas y su perfecto trasero, ellas eran las magas de clase-S, Ultear y Ur Milkovich, siendo la ultima una Etherias que revivió Kayes y se le fue dada una conciencia propia con la investigación de Lamy y la última era una joven de cabello blanco largo quien tenía los ojos azules y llevaba un vestido blanco con decorado de ángel, ella era Ángel Sorano Argia.

– Entonces dicen que es aquí donde un Gremio Oscuro vino a entrenar y hacer de las suyas – Pregunto Natsu a sus magas de hielo.

– Así es, al parecer son de la rama de los **_[Uchiha Me]_** – Dijo Ultear a su maestro informando todo lo que sabía.

– El nombre del gremio es **_[Colmillos Negros]_ ** y está formado por 8 miembros muy poderoso que buscan personas para un motivo desconocido – Dijo Ur a su maestro.

– Ya veo, hay algún gremio que se haya juntado – Pregunto Natsu.

– Aparentemente hay 8 gremios 4 de la fricción de la _**[Kaohs Bragade]**_ , 2 más de ** _[Uchiha Me]_ ** y 2 de _ **[Orochi Fin]**_ – Dijo Sorano a su maestro.

– Cuántos enemigos hay en total – Pregunto Saji emocionado de poder tener una pelea interesante.

– Calculamos de alrededor de 71 enemigos y solo 20 de gran poder – Dijo Ultear a sus compañeros.

– Ya veo… eso es interesante – Dijo Cobra con una sonrisa retadora – Por cierto, pido al más fuerte – Dijo mirando a su maestro, quien lo miró con un puchero como Saji y Vali – El que se duerme pierde – Dijo Erik con una sonrisa burlona.

– No importa, dudo que sea algo realmente impresionante – Dijo Vali como si nada.

– Puede que Natsu sea el mago más poderoso de todo el continente de Ishgar, pero no quita que su poder pueda ser igualado, yo quien soy el Mago Clase-S más fuerte del gremio no estoy muy lejos de una batalla en la forma Etherias del maestro – Dijo Erik con sencillez en sus palabras – Además se rumorea que el maestro de Uchiha Me es igual de fuerte que Natsu – Entonces Vali sacudió su brazo con aburrimiento.

– No es más que un rumor y si fuera verdad, entonces espero esta batalla más que antes – Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

– Hay algún pueblo cerca – Pregunto Saji a las chicas quienes investigaban la isla.

– Si, no está a más de unos 20 minutos de aquí – Dijo Ultear.

Entonces los magos se dirigieron al lugar indicado por la maga pelinegra, aunque solo uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

– "Espero que en esta pelea nos volvamos a ver, Nell" – Pensó Erik mirando el mar azul.

* * *

En las lejanías de la isla, en una área rocosa se encontraban cerca de 25 magos, cada uno con una capucha con una insignia diferente, unos eran la de un león mostrando unos colmillos, otros eran la de una serpiente que se enrollaba en un árbol, otros la de Un Ojo en medio de una Estrella, otros con una avispa en medio de una planta carnívora, otros era la de una serpiente danzando con un dragón en luna llena, otros la de una cara de zorro con 3 aspas en la frente, otros con un conejo mirando una nube y la última era la de un cangrejo con una X en su caparazón.

Esos eran los gremios unidos a la Alianza Baram, donde se juntaban los magos clase-S para discutir.

– Entonces el ritual pronto comenzará – Dijo el que sería el líder y por su voz denotaba que era un hombre de al menos unos 50 años.

– Sí, sólo falta la virgen que sacrificaremos – Dijo otro más joven que él 1ro.

– Entonces iremos a las islas alrededor y buscaremos a la mujer más hermosa y debemos ver que sea virgen para poder dársela a la Diosa Kuhaluna y hacer que su reinado cambie el mundo – Dijo otra persona.

– Entonces preparémonos que la matanza empezará pronto – Dijo el líder con una risa maniática – Una vez la luna este en su punto más alto y sea teñida de rojo la diosa descenderá al mundo y traerá consigo el castigo de los pecadores – Y una risa soltó como el inicio de un gran ataque a las vidas.

* * *

 ** _Con esto llegamos al fin del 3er capítulo y lo siento si la pelea contra God Serena no fue tan épica como esperaban, pero decidí usar la escena de Acnologia contra God Serena en esta batalla, ya que me pareció justo._**

 ** _Pero como compensación de eso, las siguientes peleas serán muy buenas como la aparición de nuevos enemigos y muchos secretos._**

 ** _Como ya se darán cuenta no solo Natsu tiene un Harem, Saji y Vali también y Cobra esta igual que ellos, salvo que aún no digo quienes están, en el siguiente cap., pondré el nombre de los personajes del Harem de Cobra y los demás._**

 ** _Sin más que decir…._**

 ** _Nos leemos Luego…._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
